Sincerely, Killua
by Infron Tofu
Summary: Written for the Hetero contest on the FB page, Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction. A story in which 2 teens had a fight and one decides to write a letter and patch things up. Warning: GenderBent, YinYang pair, a little sapphire Enjoy, R&R!


Hey guys! Tofu here! Yea, I did change my pen name into Infron Tofu, your eyes aren't deceiving you. Reason being, I was so sick of 'ghosty', it was from my Moshi Monsters account, if you know what that is…Infron Tofu holds the meaning of 'In Front Of You', you'd notice if you were observant enough :3 This is my 3rd story and my 2nd story of this Fandom.

I dedicate this to my friend, Andrea.

Sorry for all the readers who were forced to read the whole author's note . Here is the story, enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!

Warning: Gender-bent. Mainly the Yin-Yang pair, a little Sapphire if you squint ==

For ages, Gon and Killua had been spending their time together. And for so long, their adventure to look for Gon's father, Ging, was still going on. From time to time, the two kids would find some clues on the location of Ging and they would do anything to get there. Although they'd end up coming back with nothing, they enjoyed every single day together. It had been 1 year after the whole Chimera Ant issue, and Ging was still not getting used to having Gon and Killua's presence near him, he thought of running away again, and so he did. What an awful father he is! But wait, it isn't exactly his fault for leaving in the first place. He was seeking for things that can't be seen so often and not normal citizens could reach for. Hunter was the best job for him. He was trying to enjoy life as much as he can. Although it was rough and bumpy at first, with all the Nen training and countless battles, he had grown up into a man who was 1 of the 5 best Nen users. Countless scars were scattered all over his arms, his legs and his chest. Ging deserved the Hunter license, and he deserved to enjoy his life, it was pretty fair to let him have fun.

On his own, that is.

But was Gon able to notice that? Not fully. She knew he wanted to look for different things, but she still couldn't understand why he had to leave them again this time. He couldn't possibly understand that Ging left to keep his daughter safe. He knew his daughter was strong, but she wasn't strong enough to do what her father is now doing, to venture to places where her father longed to go and had arrived before. Ging thought that Gon would need a little bit more training with her buddy, so he left without telling her. He was pretty sure that she would go and look for her father again, and hoped that she would train during the search.

"Look what you did?! He ran away! Our clue! JUST RAN AWAY. All because of YOU and your BAD TEMPER!" back to reality, Gon screamed.

"He was trying to KILL YOU! I can't just sit back and do nothing, can I!?"Killua retorted.

"I'm not that weak, are you insulting my skills?!"

"No I wasn't! That was because you didn't seem to notice!"

"You liar! You're were insulting me weren't you!?"

"Oh, so I got scolded for caring?!"

"Did you care for how I felt? Losing the clue I had looked for ages! Do you know how much effort and hard work had I put into this one?"

"I? I?!_**I **_was with you all the time! All! The! Time! Did you think about my part of the effort and hard work!?"

"Stop being so stubborn! You're just denying the fact that you lost our clue!"

"Am not! Stop making things up that didn't even occur and blame it on me! I so did not try to deny it!"

"You were denying! I know you long enough to understand what you were thinking!"

"Just shut up! Sorry! It was all my fault! ALL. MY. FAULT. None of yours!"

"Saying sorry won't do anything!"

"That's why I didn't bother saying sorry until you start to annoy me!"

"Annoy you?! Annoy you?! Who's the annoying one here?!"

"You!"

"If you think I'm annoying then just beat it and leave!"

"Fine!"

Upon ending the conversation, Killua spun on his heels and walked towards the direction of the inner part of the market. The two attracted quite a lot of audience and they had to make way for Killua to leave.

Killua didn't want to leave Gon, at all. He knew it was just some tantrum she decided to throw once in a while. Gon was a girl after all…Bad timing though.

Killua was just trying to protect Gon. That person who she was talking to was lying, hiding something. Killua was just guessing, but he was really right. Unknown to them, that man, Sonjah, was ordered to kill anyone who tried to ask him about Ging's location, by no other than Ging himself. He had arrived at the same market a few weeks ago to look for an archaeological site that is located not far from this market, and Sonjah was secretly in charge of the researches in that particular archaeological site, but he works in the market to get himself some money to rent a place to live. He never told anyone about the archaeological site. No one noticed it, reason being, it was protected by the nen of the people who used to live there. Only ones with a certain amount of skills and techniques would be able to notice. The site was listed in the 'Hunters only website' as one of the oldest ruins. Ging does use the Internet. Sonjah, tried to hide the fact that he was trying to kill Gon, but Killua sort of figured it out and he had no choice but to escape.

Walking and walking, everything was a blur to Killua. He couldn't hear or see anything. He was just thinking, and thinking.

Bump!

"KYAAAAA~"

It would have seem that Killua bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry sir! I'm so sorry! Will you please forgive-" The blondette who bumped into him apologized.

"Me…

.

.

.

Killua?"

Upon hearing his name, the ex-assassin lifted up his head.

"Bisuke?"

"Uahhh~ It has been a while hasn't it? Where's Gon?" Bisuke, being ignorant towards their argument, asked innocently.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Killua yelled and turned his head away from her.

"What happened?" Bisuke questioned.

"Nothing much."

"If that's so, then come with me." Bisuke was sure to make him spill the beans.

"To?"

"My apartment. I'll treat you tea~"

"I want hot chocolate."

"Fine, fine."

Bisuke had bought an apartment near this district. She got news that there might be some very big amethysts hidden everywhere in the underground of this area. Huge, big, and beautiful ones. For this reason, she bought an apartment so as to provide herself with accommodation, because, she knew she would be staying long. Killua was the first one to pay a visit to her apartment though.

_**AT BISUKE'S APPARTMENT**_

"So would you tell me what exactly happened between you and Gon?"

"Not much, just an argument." Killua answered while sipping his hot chocolate.

"Then it would be a huge one, to make she leave you."

"She didn't, I left."

"I see, what did she do?"

"She didn't do anything, it was because I cared for her."

Surely, with no doubt, Killua was in no mood to explain any crap that happened moments ago. But on the contrary, Bisuke was being patient to listen to him.

" Killua, I might be old, but that doesn't mean I'm a hen like other mothers. If you don't want to tell me, you can keep it to yourself. If you want to, you can pour your heart out, I'd be here to listen to you. You're my dearest apprentice after all, and so is Gon." Bisuke laid a hand on the albino's head. This made him smile a bit, having to know that his Master was so kind and was there for him when he needed accompany and a person to hear him out.

But so did Gon. He wondered if anyone was there to hear her out. She would totally need the same kindness from Bisuke. Wait. He shouldn't care, he didn't have to, caring for her is a _sin._ Yes, it is a sin. But he is nothing near innocent, his innocence was already corrupted since his first kill as Killua Zaoldyeck, the 3rd son of the Zaoldyecks. Might as well corrupt it furthe- What the hell?! How can one corrupt his or her own innocence further?! This is absurd, and stupid, and idiotic, and-

"Killua?"

"Huh?" Killua snapped out of his day dream rant. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"That should be my line, you were saying something about innocence and sins and such, what happened?"

Apparently, Killua here had to learn how to keep his thoughts to himself.

"I was day dreaming." Killua decided to be honest for this once, since lying to Bisuke is of no use, she had been lying for the past 50 years, she'd know.

"About Gon?" Bisuke was trying to know what was in the boy's mind.

"About Gon." Killua was in no mood for arguing. Overall, he's depressed. Having to lose his one and only best friend was painful. The more it hurt when he thought that it was all his fault. He didn't make Gon angry on purpose, he didn't. But he was surely feeling guilty because that was what he did. He was struggling, and drowning. As he continued to struggle, and fall deeper into the sea of pain, the abyss of depression, his face was twisted into something you've never seen before. Bisuke was surprised to see his cute apprentice's current face. His face was truly twisted. Her pink orbs widened at the sight, then soften after she had processed the whole situation.

Killlua was crying.

He was frowning. His blue eyes were left unseen, they were closed tightly. Very tightly. His lips were bleeding. His cheeks were in a very light tint of red. He opened his eyes. They were no longer bright and sapphire in colour, they were blue, but they weren't sapphire. They weren't shining, which scared Bisuke even more. She had never seen a Killua like this.

" Killua! Killua!"

Scream.

Cry.

Collapse.

Sink.

Drown.

Feel the pain.

And then, fade…

Into…

Nothing…

Nothing…

"Killua! Killua!"?

And then, it came. He screamed.

"Gah!"

Killua brought his hands to his head. He yanked and pulled his fluffy hair. Tears streamed down his cheeks like waterfalls.

He remembered all the hard times he had with Gon. They were his best memories. He can no longer put up with the mental torture he was giving himself.

Bisuke didn't know what to do. She was lost, yet she had to do something.

And so she did.

She brought her hands to rub his back. It didn't work much, so she brought him into her arms, embracing him.

Instantly, Killua froze.

" Apologize, say sorry to him. It's always the best thing to do when one gets involved in an argument, well, two maybe." Bisuke whispered.

" Apologize?"

Apologize? Him?

Killua looked up at Bisuke's face, and found Bisuke smiling at him. He had a feeling that Bisuke would become a very good mother, if she gets married, or bares a baby, that is.

Bisuke pushed him away slightly, and went to grab a piece paper and a pencil.

Paper? Pencil?

What for?

She placed the 2 mentioned items onto the table next to them, where they set their cups on.

" Write her a letter, if you couldn't face her. It's always easier to put your thoughts into words and write them down. Always, trust me, trust the old hag~" Bisuke grinned, she was trying to cheer her apprentice up with a little joke.

It worked, he chuckled. But seconds later, he turned serious again.

" But how…?"

" Write what you think, write what you want to tell Gon. Simple." Bisuke reassured.

On the other hand, Gon was not feeling any better than Killua. She was very depressed too. She curled up into a ball, and sat in an alleyway. Overall, she's lost. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know what to do. Killua was her best friend, and she hopes that he still is because without Killua, she would be nothing. Without the calm and fast thinking ex-assassin, she would fail in every task, every mission. She needed him. She needed him to be next to him, joking and laughing with him.

" Life without you would be a disaster, Killua…" Gon kept on sobbing and sobbing. Unlike Killua, there was no one there for her at the moment.

" Excuse me, are you Gon Freecs-san?"

_**Eh? **_

"Y… Yes… What is it?"

It was a young boy, who's around 5 years old or so. He had chocolate hair, and slightly toned skin. His big hazel eyes reminded Gon of her.

" A white-haired onii-chan told me to give this envelope to you. He gave me a lollipop for that!"

" White-haired onii-chan…?

The little boy handed Gon the little brown envelope that was sort of crumbled because he was told not to lose the envelope and he slightly used too much force to hold it.

"Ah! Thank you- What is your name?" Gon took the envelope and asked.

" My name is Caleb!" The brunette beamed.

" Nice to meet you, thank you, Caleb." Gon smiled a little.

" Gon onee-chan, I saw you crying just now, how are you now? What happened?"

" I'm better now, thank you Caleb." Gon reassured the little boy, smiling weakly.

" Ah! This is bad! Mom wants me to go home before 4:30, I'm late! Please come and play with me next time, Gon onee-chan! Bye bye!" Caleb bowed and quickly ran back to the direction of his house.

" I promise I will come back again, bye!" Gon waved.

Bowing her head to look at the brown envelope, her eyes made its way to the words written on the other side of the envelope.

' From Killua Zaoldyeck'

" It really was from Killua!" Without hesitating, Gon ripped open the envelope.

Gladly, she didn't tear the letter.

He scanned the letter. His eyes widened.

_**Dear Gon, **_

_** Hey… It's me, hopefully, you would be able to read this. About the clue, I'm **__**sorr**____** very **__**super sorry. I didn't know you would be so angry about losing a clue. I don't really know what to do, so I left. I promise you I didn't mean to do that! I was just angry! You mean everything to me! I'm very glad to have you with me! You're an**__**extradinnary**____**extraordinnary **__** extraordinary person, a **__**wonder**__** super wonderful friend and partner. I need you with me to go on. **_

_**Can we meet up? At the huge tree we saw when we first came to this town maybe? Come at around 5, hope you would be there and then maybe we can talk things through?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Killua**_

Without thinking, Gon sprinted off to the direction of the tree, she remembered where it was because the tree was an unforgettable one. It was huge, with long branches. There were 2 swings. They spent some time on the swings and there was a very nice green meadow. The girl had finally noticed something that she had never noticed in the years she had stayed with Killua.

She loves Killua in a sense that they were not only best friends. She wasn't sure if Killua felt the same, but it didn't matter, as long as they're together, all is well. Except for the fact they just had a fight, but as long as they come together and talk to each other for a little while everything would return to how they were before.

_**Wait for me Killua… I'm coming…**_

Killua's POV

It's almost 5. Gon has not yet arrived. Maybe she couldn't receive my letter… See? I told the old hag that kids of that age weren't reliable! Stubborn old woman…

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

My phone. Glancing at the contact, it was Bisuke.

"Yes?" I said rather annoyed.

"Has Gon arrived yet?"

"No, if she has, I would have ignored your call." I could literally feel my eye brows twitching and my veins popping out on my temples.

"True. Have you decided on what to tell her?"

The old hag had decided to kick me out of her apartment moments ago, and I had to wait out there on streets before I could decide on what to tell Gon.

Thinking on street was harder than you can ever imagine. The noise, the people, the smell, they just distract you from whatever you're doing. It took me a solid hour to figure out what's the best thing to say to Gon and not to mention, the worst scenario.

Thinking of the worst scenario wasn't that difficult, to be honest. Like, Gon's gonna hate me and our friendship would break and would never be put together again. Simple, yet horrifying. As for the "right thing to say", I decided to tell her everything.

"I'm gonna tell her everything." I replied Bisuke after some time to think to myself.

" You mean everything about why you chased off the 'clue', or the "everything" you've been keeping to yourself for some time?"

It was the latter. I had to tell Gon. If, I don't get to be friends with her anymore, I wouldn't regret that much, since I've told her… her my feelings. If I'm lucky enough, she would understand, if not… Good bye Gon.

"The latter, Bisuke, the latter." I repeated my answer so as to make sure she could hear me.

" Good luck with that, remember, after all this, you have to write me a detailed report on what happened and how it went~" Bisuke sing-songed.

Well, I appreciate the fact that she was trying to cheer me up.

" I wonder if oral reports are allowed…" I decided to play along, that a token of respect from me, Bisuke, thanks for trying.

" Sure, as long as I know everything~" I could hear the cheerfulness in her voice.

"Sure… wait, here she comes! I'm ending the call!" With that, I stuffed my phone into my pocket.

Gon's POV

There he is! Killua is in front of me! Since the tree is on a slope, I had to run up the slope to reach it.

"Killua!" I lunged at him.

He froze, stiffened. Whoops, that was the worst thing to do at the moment…

Normal POV

Killua couldn't move, and he wouldn't move. Gon is hugging him, and he wouldn't want this to end in a century. He liked the warmth this little girl emits every time he sees her.

"I'm sorry! I love you!" Her voice was slightly muffled because she was literally trying to drill a hole into Killua's chest with her face.

What's worst, Killua stiffened even more. His face went from pink to red. He pushed the girl away because he had no idea on what to do next. Gon's tearful eyes widened, but had returned normal after a little while. She wore a sad smile, and said,

"Well, I can't blame you for that, after what I have said to you…"

Tears started streaming down her face.

She was an idiot. Truly, an idiot. Why would Killua be bothered to write her the letter/note if he hadn't forgiven her?

Killua tried to say something but no words would come out. So much for planning the 'tell you everything' speech. Finally, something came out of his lips.

" No… Gon… No…" Killua lowered his head. He had to gain time to think of what to do, or to be precise, what to say.

" Gon, I have something to tell you…" Killua stepped closer to the girl.

" I'm sorry, for the clue, I was trying to save you…"

Another step closer.

" I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

Another step closer.

" I'm sorry for making you feel miserable."  
Another step closer. 2 more steps. There would be no distance between them if he goes 2 more steps closer to Gon.

" I'm sorry to have been keeping this to myself for some time… But, uh…"

Another step closer. I more step.

" I love you too… I think."

Their faces were very close. Gon could feel Killua's hot breath on the tip of her nose.

Gon took Killua's hand and gave it a little pat.

" You're forgiven." Gon whispered.

Killua processing good news was funny. His face would lighten up, then his eyes would widen. His mouth would form an 'o' shape and then his face would be tainted with a pink hue. But then, he wouldn't smile, until he gets his prove. Prove of what? Of the factualness of the good news. He'd look down at his shoes, then look back up at the person in front of him, wearing this sort of embarrassed and confused face.

There he had his prove. The smile. Gon's smile. That's the prove he wanted.

And then, he would smile. Slowly, his smile would grow wider. And then he would be able to speak again.

" You are too…" Killua whispered back. He decided to close the distance between their faces.

Killua pressed his lips on Gon's. Gon was shocked for a moment, then returned the kiss slightly afterwards. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fondled with his hair. Killua put his left arm on Gon's slender waist. His right hand was rubbing her back, pushing her closer to him.

The kiss started off sweet and tender. Gon moved her lips against his, deepening the kiss. Gon had never felt so wanted. Killua wanted to kiss her so much that he looked like a kid who hadn't eaten anything for the past 3 days. But he decided to break the kiss, he's out of breath.

"Look at what you've done." Killua held Gon's chin to take a good look at her eyes.

" I'm melting, because of you." Killua said.

" I'm sorry, Killua, I can do nothing about that." Gon smiled.

No matter what's ahead of them, they have each other. No longer as best friends, but as something else.

Author's Babble.

Uwahhhhh~ Done. My first time writing about the Yin Yang pair and not to mention, gender bent! I kinda rushed the ending, I wanna post this but then I wanna sleep now! Anyhow, now that this is done, you shall drop a review!

Until next time

Tofu :3


End file.
